


Pink

by sterekwolfstar



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 20:41:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14245323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sterekwolfstar/pseuds/sterekwolfstar
Summary: Anakin does laundry and all of Obi Wan's underwear and underclothes ends up pink and he is not amused but Anakin thinks its hilarious (though he does feel guilty about it)





	Pink

Obi Wan heard Anakin enter their quarters, drop something on the floor and then leave. Obi Wan was curious because he sensed anxiety and amusement coming from his lover. He wasn't sure which he was more curious about-the anxiety or the amusement. Whatever it was, it drove Anakin away from him which again was curious. Obi Wan saw the laundry basket, relieved that Anakin had actually done laundry on time for once. On top was what appeared to be the robe he was wearing when he left which was odd. Obi Wan decided that he could put the laundry away since Anakin was apparently up to something and in doing so, he could postpone seeing what his lover was up to. He picked up the robe and gasped. All of their underwear was pink. Bright pink. He spotted a couple of red socks that belonged to Anakin and sighed. That is why he was running away. Instead of waiting for Anakin to come back because he knew he would be gone for hours, he decided to seek out his lover. Anakin was entertaining a group of younglings which Obi Wan was reluctant to interrupt but he chose to anyway because he had a few things he wanted to say to him.

"Hey, do you all mind if I steal my boyfriend away for a moment," he asked the younglings who allowed him to. Anakin groaned as Obi Wan took his hand and led him to the lake area, away from prying eyes and ears. 

"Go ahead and yell at me, I know you're going to," Anakin sighed. "I feel bad. I had no idea how the socks got in there with the whites. We don't have enough credits to buy new underwear either so you're stuck with the pink. I know how much you hate pink and I'm sorry about this. I don't see why you hate the color so much though. It's beautiful when the sun is setting." 

Obi Wan sighed, attempt to be frustrated with his lover melting away at the guilt he felt coming from Anakin. "I just detest pink because I do. Are you sure we don't have enough credits for new underclothes?" Obi Wan had no desire to wear pink underwear. 

"No we don't," Anakin answered with an amused smile. "Besides, no one will know what color your underwear is so I don't understand why the color is important. It's not like you go around flashing your business. They're in perfectly good condition and I can't believe that you want to throw away perfectly good clothing because of the color. That's a bit crazy. My underwear is pink too, but you don't hear me complaining." 

"Well, you don't look terrible in pink like I do," Obi Wan reminded him. "Nor do you strongly hate the color."

"I think you look good in anything and nothing," Anakin replied with a smirk. Obi Wan sighed because of course, Anakin would turn things sexual. "Look Obi Wan, you're not going to even notice. You wear clothes over them."

"I refuse to wear pink underwear," Obi Wan replied stubbornly. 

"I personally think you're being a bit ridiculous," Anakin laughed. "What are you going to do? Go commando?"

"Maybe I will," Obi Wan answered before walking away. 

Anakin grinned. Maybe his accident would turn into more amusement for him if Obi Wan was willing to go commando.


End file.
